


Victory Proposal (imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Tumblr request - where Wanda is being cute and I ask her to marry me?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Victory Proposal (imagine)

Wanda was many things: intelligent, sweet, fierce on the battlefield. It was a marvelous and frightening sight. No matter what Stark said, to you, _she_ was the strongest Avenger.

She’d lost everything, yet still found the will to carry on; to smile and make those around her do the same.

One thing she wasn’t, was graceful. She was rhythmically challenged. Though, with the life she’d had, it made sense that dancing wasn’t high on her list of priorities. She’d been self conscious about it the first time you asked her to dance at one of Tony’s parties. She still is, actually. The only time she’s not shy about it is when you’re alone.

“HA! I WIN!” Wanda shouted, throwing the controller on the couch as she stood to perform her victory dance. “I wiiiin, I wiiiin,” she sang, shaking her butt in the most erratic manner.

Though she loved kart racing games, she was never very good at them. So on the occasion she actually won a race, she’d get excited. You usually laughed at her performance, tugging her back onto the couch and kissing her to both congratulate her and express the happiness you felt at seeing her happy. 

You didn’t laugh this time, though. There was nothing different about this victory, or her dancing. The difference was within you. Your heart swelled as it usually did, but for the first time it felt like you needed more.

“Marry me,” you blurted, your eyes widening as you realized what you’d just said. She stopped and spun around, gaping at you. “I don’t know why I just… I mean I want to, but I don’t even have a ring and I should’ve… oh my god.”

Wanda then made a sound you’d never heard before, and all you saw were her arms flailing as she knocked herself into you.

“Yes yes yes!” she squealed, peppering your face with kisses. 

“Really?” you asked incredulously. “Even though it wasn’t romantic or anything?”

“Oh, Y/N,” she sighed, beaming at you. “It was perfect.”

* * *


End file.
